Smirks
by M K Stern
Summary: It's amazing how many different ones he has. And it's completely unfair that he keeps using that particular one on me.


**Authors Note:**I'm not usually a fan of yaoi/yuri pairings that aren't explicitly canon, especially if their is an implied canon straight pairing (like Yuugi and Anzu). However, for some reason, the Yuugi/Yami pairing works for me. Maybe this is because there is somewhat of a underlying tone of it, especially in the Japanese version (which, of course, might just be in my head). Thus this was born... a plotless little fic that follows a whole bunch of normal Yugioh fanfiction stereotypes (i.e. Yami comes back with his own body), but provided me with some amusement in the writing of it. I hope you get the same enjoyment from reading.

...

Damnit! He's doing it again!

I, Yuugi Motou, last hobbit in the world and co-bearer of the title "king of games", am blushing and turning nervously away from my opponent. Hastily, I put down a card and end my turn, my mind suddenly off the game.

Said opponent, the other "king of games," also known as Yami Yuugi, Pharaoh, the other me, his sexiness-in-leather (Oh Ra, please tell me I didn't just think that), and (on the official papers) Atemu Motou, is smirking even wider at this reaction and drawing a card. "Bad move Aibou," he chides as he looks at it. "Very bad move."Oh crap! He summoned Dark Magician and, combining it with Magician's Circle and Dark Magician girl, wiped out my monsters and my lifepoints.

I groan, looking down at the card I had played. It was Kuriboh. Damnit again! See, there had actually been a pretty good reason for me playing that card. It had been the first step in an elaborate combo move that would have allowed me to summon a high level monster. But no! He had done THAT, and suddenly I had forgotten what I was doing.

Again…

I had started to notice it a month ago, when we were playing chess. I was deep in the middle of setting up a complicated gambit when he had done it.

He smirked at me.

But it wasn't just any smirk. It was _the_ smirk. See, Atemu has many smirks. Usually in this situation he would have used his "I'm so confident and so good at this you have no chance in hell of winning so just accept my victory now" smirk. But he didn't.

No, it was his "I'm so sexy and you know it and you want me so come and get me" smirk. And even though it didn't actually register in my conscious brain at the time, my subconscious saw it and automatically got flustered and made me lose my train of thought. I moved my knight when I meant to move my rook. Needless to say, the game went to him.

And no! It wasn't in my head. Believe me, I know the difference between his smirks. The first one is just meant to make you lose confidence in your strategy. I'm practically immune to that one. No, this smirk, the sexy smirk, is one that makes anyone within a mile radius who's attracted to males (and some who aren't) suddenly get a hot tingly feeling and an urge to take off their clothing.

And yes, before you ask, that very definitely includes me.

But anyways, back to the smirk which should, in my opinion, be considered a weapon of mass destruction…

At first, I thought it was just that one time. But it kept happening. In all of our games, just as I was about to pull off a really clever gambit, or was thinking up a good strategy, it would happen. He'd smirk and suddenly my face was going red enough to act as a stoplight, my stomach was doing flips, and my brain was off in Yamiland.

And it got worse. As soon as I started getting used to it, he added a new twist. He started wearing those damned leather pants whenever we played a game. Then he started leaving his shirt halfway open, then all the way open, exposing that smooth tanned chest that just begs to be… No! Bad thoughts! And all the time he would give me that smirk and it would take all my willpower not to tackle him right then and there.

Why didn't I, you ask, when it's so obvious that I want to? Simple! It was all part of the _game_ to him.

Don't get me wrong. I deeply love and respect my darker half. But he's not above using such tactics to win. He's an expert emotional manipulator, especially of his opponents. That's what the "victory" smirk is for, after all. But since that one doesn't work on me, and neither do most of the others, he had to come up with something to throw me off balance.

After all, I'm the only person who can beat him at least half the time.

But these day's that's going down to about 10 and falling. All because of that damned smirk. Seriously, I don't know if he realizes just how powerful that thing is. It's going to get me in trouble.

And the really sad part is he has no idea how much it affects me. He just thinks that it embarrasses me, so that's why he keeps doing it. He has no idea just how attracted to him I am, how much I've wanted to grab him and kiss him and run my hands all over him ever since he got that body. He has no idea how much I want him.

It wasn't so hard when he was just in my head. I mean, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that I had feelings for him, but there was no physical manifestation to lay them upon. There was just this deep sense of devotion to this spirit that inhabited my body.

But then he had to come back from the dead with his own body and everything went to hell because, Ra damn it all, that man is a sex god.

So here I sit, on the floor of my room, losing spectacularly at duel monsters to this embodiment of desire in leather.

Did I mention the leather?

I need help. I mean, this is just getting out of hand.

...

Oh Ra! This is bad. I mean, at home was bad enough, but in public? Does he have any idea…?

Ah, let me explain the situation now. School! Duel monsters! Atemu's sexy smirk!

I think that about sums it up.

But in front of my friends? I mean… Is he determined to embarrass me so much?

And, there I went again, making a Ra be damned stupid move because my leather-loving look alike (hah, say that ten times fast) has just turned the effects of his smirk on me.

Ra damn it! Didn't anyone see what just happened? What he just did? No! Of course not! They're just staring at me, dumbfounded, well all except Anzu, who of course feels the effects of the sexy smirk. She's looking at me with pity now. Yea! At least someone sympathizes. Jonouchi and Honda are still mystified, and even Kaiba (who was trying very hard to pretend that he wasn't watching us as closely as he really was) is looking at me in confusion. Of course they didn't see it. None of them are attracted to guys. They can't see the pheromones oozing off of this man.

Oh, wait, I have one more sympathizer. Ryou saw it.

Ryou… now there's an idea. He has a darker half too. And he's gay. And he's hinted that he finds said darker half attractive. How does he deal with it?

Note to self, get Ryou alone and ask him, as soon as I finish spectacularly losing this game.

...

Ok, that wasn't as easy as it sounded. I mean, I had to get rid of Atemu and everyone else first, and I had to fend off questions as to why I was playing so badly. But here I am, hiding outside the school, waiting for Ryou.

And, here he comes! Ok… wait… crap! What am I going to say to him?

"Ryou!"

Well, that got his attention. Good start.

"Yuugi!" Well, he sounds surprised, but not displeased.

"Um, I was wondering… Um… Ineedadvice."

Ok, maybe I said that a bit too fast. Ryou's uncertain expression seems to indicate that. Try again.

"I need advice." There! That sounded a little more coherent.

Ryou frowns. "Ok. How can I help?"

How to explain the problem? "Well, you saw what Atemu did today… in class… when we were dueling…" Oh please let him get it. I'm turning into a tomato here just at the thought of it.

Ryou's expression clears a little.

"Um… yeah. Well, he's been doing that a lot lately, and it's kinda…"

"Making your hormones run wild?" Ryou finishes for me with a small laugh.

I nod.

"I wish I could help but..." He trails off.

"Well, how do you deal with Bakura when he does something like that?" I ask.

"When he gives me the smirk? I don't. I usually end up with my clothes on the floor and… uh"

Oh Ra. I'm blushing even worse now. Too much information. Wait…

"You and Bakura?" This is news to me.

His turn to blush. "Yeah."

"What…? When and how?" This could help. If they got together, maybe there's hope.

"Two weeks ago. And… well actually it's all Atemu's fault."

Whoa! Wait, what? What did the god of all things gorgeous have to do with this and why in Ra's name didn't I know?

"He didn't tell me."

"Well he was over at our house one day, getting something from Bakura. He seemed really frustrated with something and it just got worse as he watched me and 'Kura dancing around each other until finally he just started screaming at us about how it was 'so obvious that we were attracted to each other and that we were meant to be together and we should just skip the dramatic tension part so we could get around to having tons of steamy sex.' His words, not mine."

I have to laugh at that. Yes, I can see him, all pissed and yelling in that smooth beautiful, commanding voice… Oh Ra, is that image turning me on?

Ryou continues: "After he finished he just stormed out the door in frustration, leaving the two of us standing there in shock. Then Bakura muttered something about pent up desires and the pot calling the kettle black, turned to me and said that he was right anyways and…" He's blushing again. "Gave me his sexy smirk and I wasn't able to think coherently again until the next morning."

How did I not know about this? What was Atemu doing over there anyways?

Ryou's looking at me oddly. Now he's laughing. Does my face look that funny?

"Sorry," he says as he sees my confusion. "Something just made sense to me right now. Good luck resisting your yami. Sorry I wasn't more help." But he doesn't look sorry. In fact, he looks downright mischievous. Bakura must be rubbing off on him.

Ok. Well, that was confusing. And not helpful, plus I kinda get the feeling I'm missing something there.

...

_It is now time for the Council of Yuugi to review why we're not pouncing on our Yami right now as he sits there in leather pants with that inviting smirk on his face. Lust, stop staring at his pants._

_One, we're in the middle of a game. To do so means we forfeit, and we don't forfeit games. Take it up with Pride and Principle if you have a problem with it._

_Two, our Yami is only doing it to distract us from said game. Sorry Lust, but Rationality teamed up with Paranoia, Delusion, and our Self-Esteem to give us some pretty convincing results. This is a tactic, not an invitation._

_Which leads us to three. He is not interested. Sad, but true. Once again, see Rationality and its team for information._

_All of this leads us to a very material point: what are we going to do about this? There has to be a way of getting back at him, or getting him off our backs. Someone we know has to know about defending against these kinds of tactics._

_No, Hero-worship, Devotion, Lust and Love. We CAN'T ASK ATEMU! Yes, we know that he probably knows all about those sorts of things and he would know exactly how to turn the tables on his own strategy. That's why he's out of the question._

_Yes, Lust?_

_WHAT? OTOGI? You have got to be kidding? Why the hell…? Because he's sexy too? Ok, well he is, but that's no reason to ask him! While you're at it, why not ask Seto Kaiba? He's hot as well, if you can get past the ice that passes for his personality._

_Sarcasm, please explain to everyone that I didn't mean that literally. Now, anyone have any suggestions that don't suck? Inspiration? You have a suggestion?_

_What the…? Mai? Well, actually that's not a bad idea. In fact, that's a very good one. Those tactics are her specialty. That's it. Next time we see Mai, we ask!_

_Umm… when's the next time we'll see Mai again?_

_..._

And here we are at the Kaiba Corp sponsored tournament for the top duelists, a thinly veiled attempt by Kaiba to get a chance at trying to beat me or Atemu or both… Again.

Seriously, it get's kinda old after a while. And he can't just challenge one of us to a normal tabletop duel. No! He has to go through the whole official business of holding a tournament to satisfy his ego. Oh well, there is one benefit.

Mai's here. She is a top ranked duelist after all. I can finally ask her about how to stop Atemu.

At least Kaiba has the decency to put us both in different divisions. Me and Atemu I mean. He could have just tried to eliminate one of us in the first round by having us fight each other, but he's got his own weird sense of honor. So it means I have a chance to talk to Mai about it before I have to duel my yami in front of the entire world.

And, there she is now. Ok, how am I going start the topic?

"Hey Yuugi. Heard you've been having a little trouble dueling the king of leather recently."

Well, that answers that question.

"Yeah. He's been… well…" I'm blushing again. I might as well go stand on a cliff and pretend to be a lighthouse, my face goes red so easily.

Mai smirks. "He's laying on the charm? Getting you all hot and bothered?"

My face has got to be approaching purple by now. I nod.

She snorts. "Jou figured that was it."

Wait a minute? Jonouchi, Mr Oblivious himself, figured out what was going on? And told his girlfriend? And didn't say a word to me?

My astonishment must be showing on my face. She's sniggering at me. "He can see what's right in front of his face. Besides, I've used that tactic on him often enough."

Wait, wait, wait! All this time, all I've had to do is ask _Jonouchi_ how to counter it? In hindsight, it kinda makes sense, but… wow I feel dumb.

"So, how does he ignore it?"

Mai laughs again. "He doesn't. You don't try to ignore something like that."

I frown. "Then how does he ever win against you?"

She's smirking, in a somewhat dreamy way. "By doing the same thing right back at me."

Well, that's no help. It wouldn't work for me… or wait. Would it? I don't actually need to get him as flustered as I am. I just need to embarrass him a little. Get his mind off the game for a second. Let's ignore the fact that the man is unflappable and any attempts to embarrass him usually end in dismal failure. I mean what have I got to lose? My dignity? Since when do I have that?

"Mai… How exactly do you go about seducing someone during a card game?"

...

And here we are at the final round of the Kaiba Corp Invitational Tournament. Me vs. Atemu. Big surprise there. If you really want to know, Mai lost to Jonouchi (I watched their duel, it was very enlightening) who in turn lost to Atemu. I got the honor of beating Kaiba myself in the semi-finals.

Now, I'm hoping this is going to be a clean game. I'm hoping he's going to play it fair and not bring out the smirk. But if he does, I am prepared to fight back. If he's going to cheat, so am I.

Oh Ra, let this work.

First few rounds going fine. Really getting into the game. Monsters are summoned, traps are set, spells equipped, damage is done. It's a fast paced game with something happening at every second. We're each down to our last few hundred lifepoints. His turn has just ended and I'm about to draw. I just need one card to complete my combo.

And then he does it.

The smirk.

In front of all these people, he gives me the "come and get me" smirk.

I can hear all the girls in the audience drawing in a sharp breath. They know what's going on. Oh Ra, does he realize just how many Yaoi fangirls we are going to gain from this duel. Oh well, he started it.

Ok, don't think about the sexy Yami who is still smirking at you and focus on the cards and… Wait… Holy Ra! Is he unbuttoning his shirt in public? No, don't look! Wait, no! Look. Remember, he started it. Stare suggestively as you play your cards and maybe lick your lips as you say it.

"Can't take the heat Atemu?"

Ra! It worked. He froze for a second.

Yes! My turn to smirk as I use the moment of clarity to play cards. Play that trap card. Summon that monster. Remember to look sexy while doing it. All done. And now to add the finishing touch, kiss the last card lightly as you play it in facedown mode and end your turn. Now look at him and smile innocently.

The look on his face it's… Oh damn. It's turning me on even more. He's looking at me so hungrily, like he wants to eat me up. Don't blush! Don't turn away. Keep eye contact as you slowly being to unbutton your own shirt. Keep the innocent look up, the big eyes wide. Mai says that's my strongest point.

Did his breath just catch in his throat?

"I guess you were right, it is a little hot in here," I say, smiling at him.

He hasn't played a single card. He hasn't even drawn. Uh oh, this is working too well. He has to actually play to make a mistake.

"It's your move," I remind him. My shirt's almost all the way unbuttoned now. I have no idea what I'm going to do once that's done.

He barely looks at the card he draws. He plays two monsters in defense mode and a facedown and ends his turn.

Please tell me that worked. Please tell me he made a mistake. I'm running out of tricks here. I lick my lips, smile innocently again, and draw. Yes! Last card in my combo. I win, so long as there's nothing dangerous on his side of the field.

Ok, combo activated, ridiculously powerful monster attacking, waiting for him to…

And he is frowning, gazing between his hand and his facedown. He played the wrong card. Yes! It worked. Now he's looking at me with a sort of wry amusement.

"No last second traps?" I ask sweetly?

He shakes his head, still smiling. "Just finish it Aibou."

Victory is mine.

His lifepoints go down to zero. The holograms deactivate. We both step forward to shake hands to thunderous applause and many wolf whistles.

"That was not exactly fair Aibou," he says quietly, though he still seems amused, grasping my hand a little longer and harder than needed.

"You started it," I remind him indignantly.

He smirks again, only this time it's the "It was so worth it" smirk. Totally unrepentant. I suddenly realize that this isn't the last time I'm going to have to use that tactic. Now why does that thought send a pleasant tingly feeling to my stomach?

There's no time for more as the entire gang comes down to congratulate us. I see Joey and Mai smirking off to one side and I catch a glimpse of Ryou looking at me with one eyebrow raised. He flicks a gaze at Atemu, then back at me, clearly asking a question. I shake my head a little sadly. He begins to smirk as well, in a knowing way. I shoot a questioning look at him, but he shakes his head and puts a finger to his lips. Well fine. If he doesn't want to tell me then I'll figure it out myself.

...

Home again. It's nice to play tournaments just for fun, not having to worry about soul stealing villains trying to, well, steal your soul. It's nice to be able to go home right afterwards looking forward to a nice normal day tomorrow.

Oh wait, normal's going to be kissed goodbye in the aftermath of this tournament. Yaoi fangirls remember. Why did he have to start that in the middle of a packed stadium?

I'll deal with that later. Right now what you need is a nice warm shower. Brush your teeth. Get ready for bed. Go into your room and…

Find a half-naked Atemu waiting inside with a duel deck.

I'd think that one over if I could stop drooling.

Leather pants and a distinct lack of a shirt. And he's wearing the smirk. Oh Ra, the smirk. And he's staring hungrily…

Yuugi, get a hold of yourself. First step: close your mouth. Second step: stop staring. Just close your eyes for a second and take a deep breath. Now, third step…

"What do you want?" That came out well. Calm and collected and… yeah forget that. Even I heard the tremor in there.

He laughs shortly. It makes my heart beat faster. I still haven't opened my eyes yet, so it takes me by surprise when I hear his voice right next to my ear.

"What do you think I want?" He asks softly.

To throw me down on the bed and fuck me senseless? Oh, wait, that's just my perverted mind. Excuse me for being a teenager. Um… ok think. What does he want? Oh god, he's so close I can smell him. Think! Think! What's he wearing? Not much. But what did he have with him? It was important. It was a… his breath on my neck. I can feel it. Oo, that sends pleasant shivers down my spine.

"Umm…" I'm drawing a blank here. Well, my brain functions are currently melting into a pile of goo, so that's not surprising.

"A rematch." He says. This forces me to open my eyes and look at his hand which, lo and behold, is still holding the duel deck that I noticed earlier. I'm feeling a little disappointed here. Please don't let it show in my eyes. Please don't let him notice.

He either doesn't see it or he ignores it. I sigh and go to get my deck, but as my hand touches it, an idea strikes me.

An awful idea.

A stupid idea.

And before I have a chance to really think about it, I'm saying it.

"Fine, but with a new rule: Each time we lose lifepoints we have to remove an article of clothing."

There was a definite catch in his breath just there. I can't even look at him, I'm so embarrassed. What possessed me to say that?

When he does speak, his voice is just a little breathy. "That's gives you an unfair advantage."

Oh, right. He's not wearing much. Well it was a stupid idea anyways. No! Don't slump your shoulders in disappointment! He'll see that. You'll give everything away.

Did I just hear the sound of cards dropping to the floor?

"Still, there's an easy way to fix that." His voice is in my ear again. When did he get right behind me?

"H-how?" I gulp. Yeah. Let's just make it obvious just how much you're getting flustered by this. He's chuckling again. Ra, that sound is sexy, especially since it's right in my ear and… Oh! My! Ra!

He's unbuttoning the shirt of my pajamas.

Body… frozen… can't move… just watching… wow he's fast at that. Shirt sliding off now… breathe on the back of my neck… shirt on the floor…

"Now we're even. It'll be a sudden death match."

A question springs to my head and I blurt it out before I can think. "Does that mean you're not wearing…?" Oh damn. I did not start to ask that.

He's laughing in my ear again. "Maybe…"

When did his arms sneak around my waist again? And why the hell am I leaning into the embrace? This is just a game tactic right? Get me off balance so that I don't play well. He's not doing this because he actually does want me… right?

Right?

His hands are tracing patterns on my stomach. It feels good. Mind… going… hazy… duel deck dropping to the floor… right… deck… that was important, wasn't it? We were going to do something with the duel deck. Something… mmm… can't think…

"Aibou…?" There's a soft, deep, very sexy voice in my ear sending shivers up my spine.

"Mmm…?"

The hands stop roaming. Oh no Yuugi. Don't you dare moan in protest. You're bad enough already.

"Our decks…" he murmurs, almost as if he's bringing up something he doesn't want to.

What about them? I open my eyes (when did I close them?) and look down. Oh right. I dropped my deck. It landed all over the place. Well shit. Now he's going to think that I'm a klutz as well. Wait… isn't that card one of his? Why is it down there?

Forget it Yuugi! Now's your chance to use this moment of clarity to escape from his very inviting arms and regain what's left of your sanity! Do it now!

Now!

Now would definitely be good…

Move Yuugi!

You're not going to move are you?

Well, I really should have seen that coming.

But, on the bright side, _he's_ not moving either.

...

_Ok, it's time for an emergency meeting of the Council of Yuugi. We need to figure out what the hell is going on and we need to act fast because the object of our fantasies just leaned his head into our shoulder and is resting it there._

_What? Lust! He is not smelling us! At least, I don't think he is…_

_Ok, let's review the events of the past… how long has it been anyways? Where's our Sense of Time? Well, it doesn't matter. From the beginning._

_We're all ready for bed and we arrive in our room to see our beautiful Atemu there clad only in leather pants and… No Lust! We do not need a replay! Back on topic… said darker half wants a rematch. As we get our deck, Lust and Stupity team up and come up with the idea that we should play Strip Duel Monsters. They tell the idea to Thoughtlessness, who blurts it out immediately. Atemu points out that this gives us an unfair advantage, then proceeds to nullify this advantage by taking off our shirt. Lust! I said no replays! Then he starts doing sexy things with his hands… NO REPLAYS! and now we're here._

_So, what is going on here? I mean, this is a little far to go just to get us off balance for a game of duel monsters._

_Yes Suspicion?_

_Something to do with Ryou's knowing smirk? Maybe… Damnit, where are Reason and Rationality? We really need them right now._

_What was that again Hope?_

_Ryou knew that Atemu was into us? Umm… Hope… it's a wonderful theory and all but… yes I know you agree Lust, and you to Love… but Rationality, Paranoia, Delusion, and our Self-Esteem all teamed up to bring us proof that Atemu is not actually… wait, did you feel that?_

_Did he just kiss our neck?_

_He did it again. And his hands are moving again…_

_Council adjourned. Lust, take over!_

_..._

He's kissing my neck. Oo, that feels nice. Right there Atemu! Do that again! Yes! Don't moan Yuugi! Resist the urge to moan! If you moan, he'll know you're enjoying this.

Why is that a bad thing again?

He doesn't have good access. Tilt your head back. Yes… now he can get at more… Oh yes… Ahh… Oh Ra damnit! I moaned. He knows!

Now he's going to throw me away in disgust and never look at…

Wait, did he just growl?

How did he turn me around so fast? Now I'm facing his nice, well formed chest and staring at his neck and thinking about kissing it myself and… he's pushing me away now. No! I knew this was too good to be true!

But if he's pushing me away, why is he following me?

Ah! Legs hit something! Falling! Oh, it's the bed. Thank Ra! Being pushed down now. He's climbing on top of me, and he's attacking my neck again. Ahh… can't stop moaning. He's working his way up now. Chin… Jaw…

Epiphany!

"Does this mean you like me?"

Oh damnit again! Why did I have to blurt that out just before he got to my lips?

His face is frozen just above mine. He's looking at me oddly. I can almost see the question slowly seeping into his distracted mind. He smirks. Not the sexy one. Actually, in this situation, any of his smirks are sexy, but to be specific, this is the "how in the name of all that is good and holy did you fail to notice that before" smirk (or is it the "well, that's quite an understatement" smirk? I can't really tell. My brain's a little fuzzy right now).

He doesn't answer right away. He leans down and kisses me. Not that I'm complaining, mind.

"Yes, Aibou," He murmurs against my lips. "This means I like you."

...

_Quick meeting of the Council of Yuugi. Rationality's findings were wrong. Atemu does want us. Repeat, Atemu wants us very much. Lust, Love, and Delirious Joy will be taking over for the foreseeable future._

_..._

I have never been so happy that it's Sunday. I mean, I like Sunday to begin with. No school, sleeping in… it has quite a few perks. But waking up with the knowledge that you get to spend the whole glorious day with your new boyfriend (whose physical presence beside you manages to reassure you all over again that, yes, last night was not just an incredible dream) just adds so much to it, especially when you realize that said day could be spent almost entirely in bed.

Oh… that sounds nice…

"What sounds nice, Aibou?" I hear a sleepy voice beside me. I must have spoken that last part.

"Spending today in bed." It sounds even better when I say it out loud.

"Hmm…" He pulls me closer to him. I giggle as his breath tickles my neck. He kisses that spot. I shiver.

"I agree…" He murmurs in my ear. I smile in wonder. How on earth did this incredible thing happen to me? How did I get so lucky?

"Atemu?"

"Hmm?"

"What changed?"

He props himself up on one elbow to look at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… how did this happen? Not that I mind…" I add hastily. Oh Ra, I don't mind at all.

He frowns slightly. "_You're_ asking _me_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shakes his head and smiles. "Yuugi, I've been trying to provoke this…" he gestures between us, "…almost ever since I returned. Yesterday, you responded so…" He leans down and nibbles on my ear a bit. "… You tell me. What changed?"

I have to blink in shock as I process this revelation. "That long?"

He laughs. "Yes, that long. For someone so good at logic and strategy you are exceedingly oblivious sometimes."

I blush, thinking back on our time together. Yeah… in hindsight it was kinda obvious. I, however, have a somewhat low self-esteem and a streak of paranoia which makes it almost impossible to believe that such a desirable thing could possibly be true. Thus I ignored it, or excused it as something else. Now, of course, I realize that I am and idiot.

"That must have been frustrating," I murmur.

"You have no idea. I ended up ranting to Bakura and Ryou about it once, though they thought that I was talking about their situation."

Oh, that explains Ryou's reaction. He must have added it up.

"I'm sorry…" I feel so bad about it. How could I have missed something so obvious?

He laughs again. "It doesn't matter. So tell me, what changed?"

"Well… I've been wanting… this… since you returned as well. But I thought that you didn't… that you couldn't want…" I trail off.

"Aibou," he says in exasperation. "We shared a mind for two years. How could you not know my feelings for you?"

"Things might have changed…"

He rolls his eyes a little. "I suppose they might of. I certainly thought they had when you ignored my hints."

I blush again. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Just tell me what changed?"

"I got sick of you winning all our games." He looks questioningly at me. "When you do that sexy smirk…" I blush. "It's… distracting… I lose my train of thought and mess up."

He processes this for a moment. A wide grin spreads across his face. "So, you mean to tell me that all this time that all I had to do was offend your pride as a gamer?"

"It would have worked on you as well," I mutter sulkily.

"I think we proved yesterday that it did. That was a low stunt you pulled, and in public as well."

What? How can he possibly…? "That _I_ pulled? You started it."

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh? I merely began to unbutton my shirt, a perfectly natural reaction in a hot, crowded stadium."

I pout. I swear his eyes just went a little darker as I did that. "That's not all you did and you know it!"

He feigns innocence. "What else did I do then?"

"You gave me the smirk."

"The smirk?"

"You know the one."

"What… this?" And he does it.

He gives me the smirk.

The "I'm so sexy and you know it and you want me so come and get me" smirk.

...

"You know," I say much later. "We never did have that rematch."


End file.
